Tongue Tied
by 2supersmart
Summary: Ne, ne, Sasuke teme! Have you ever heard of the cherry stem myth' [Sasusaku Oneshot] [for Sasuke's bday]


**-blows party blower thing- HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE!  
**

**Kay well I know what you're thinking. 'Oh my gosh, another cherry-based fic by this crazy author.' but I just can't help it! Food IS the quickest way to get to a guy's heart, you know ;D. Slightly cliche, but then again, isn't almost EVERYTHING romantic cliche these days? Also, this is sorta...not following any timeline XD so I guess it's omake-ish 3  
**

**Oh and...today's also my cousin's b-day, so I sorta dedicate it to her even though she sometimes annoys the hell outta me and she's not old enough to even read this :D **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto :(**

* * *

**Tongue-Tied**

"Ne, ne, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto ran up to his teammates holding what seemed to be cherries.

"What do you want, dobe?" Sasuke said coldly, not in the mood for Naruto's comments in the morning.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted as he spotted the girl coming from the opposite direction he had come from.

"'Morning Sasuke-kun, Naruto," Sakura replied as she joined the two other boys.

"Okay! Well, back to what I was saying. Teme, have you ever heard of the cherry stem myth?" Naruto shouted next to Sasuke flailing his arms with the cherries in hand.

"Oh! I think I know what you're talking about!" exclaimed Sakura from her position on the other side of Sasuke.

"What are you all talking about?" another voice came from above them. Standing on the branch from the tree Sasuke had been leaning against, was their teacher.

"Kakashi-sensei! What're you doing here EARLY?" Naruto shouted accompanied with a suspicious look from Sakura. Sasuke remained stoic as ever.

"Well, the road of life was considerably shorter tod-" Kakashi was cut off by 2 voices shouting "LIAR!" simultaneously. _'Geez, I get yelled at for being on time?'_ Kakashi thought as he peered from behind his book to his students below.

"Anyways, what were you talking about?" Kakashi continued, no longer reading his book - which was a surprise for all of them, I'm sure.

"Well, Sakura-chan and I were explaining to the teme," Naruto pointed at Sasuke and received a glare, "about the cherry stem myth."

"Oh! Well, I've heard of it," Kakashi said, disappearing from the branch and soon reappearing in front on his students.

"What myth?" Sasuke asked, now a little angry at Naruto and the fact that he was being left in the dark.

"Well, they say that if you're able to tie a knot in the stem of a cherry with your tongue, then you're a good kisser," Sakura explained.

"Yeah yeah! That! I can do it! See? Look!" Naruto shouted. He pulled a stem off one of the cherries he had in his hands and popped it in his mouth. A few minutes and strange faces later, Naruto stuck out his tongue to reveal a very sloppily-tied knot in the small stem.

"I bet you guys can't do it!" Naruto shouted, proud of himself. Sakura, seeing this as a challenge, took one of the cherries, pulled the stem out and placed it in her mouth. After a few moments, Sakura pulled out a stem that was tied much neater and tighter than that of Naruto's.

"Wow, Sakura-chan! How'd you learn to do that?" Naruto looked impressed by her stem tongue-tying tactics. Just try saying **that** 3 times fast.

"Practice makes perfect, right?" Sakura winked playfully at Naruto, then popping the cherry that was now stemless into her mouth. A shocked look came across his face and if Sasuke hadn't been so used to masking his emotions, there would be one on his face too.

"Wh-what do you mean? You c-can't, you kn-with-..." Naruto stumbled over his words.

"Well, it's not exactly what you think," Sakura explained and spat the cherry seed that was in her mouth to the ground, her answer causing Naruto to exhale loudly, "Ino-pig and I used to try all the time, so I guess I got good at it." Sasuke relaxed.

"Well that makes a lot more sense," Kakashi muttered behind his mask. It had alarmed him. Their little Sakura? Kissing that many...he didn't want to think about it.

_Well, looks like she's a good kisser_, Sasuke thought. He almost smacked himself on reflex, but controlled his arm by stuffing both in his pocket, resuming his cool, calm stature.

"Sasuke-teme! You haven't tried yet!" Naruto pulled out yet another cherry and handed it to him.

"Neither has he," Sasuke darted his eyes to Kakashi, watching the scene in amusement.

"My diet doesn't include cherry stems. I'd rather not choke and die, it'd be humiliating," Kakashi stated.

"...and you think I would want to choke and die?" Sasuke retorted.

"Well, we all would," Naruto snickered, then laughed loudly, unable to hold his laughter in. Kakashi chuckled and Sakura gave Naruto a little whack on the head (though inside, Inner Sakura was laughing as well). Though Sakura wasn't as cruel to Naruto as she was before, she still liked Sasuke. Sasuke glared at the blond-haired boy holding his head with a new growing bump. Even a little rap on the head from Sakura could hurt...a lot.

"Dobe," Sasuke growled.

"I bet you can't do it and that's why you're not trying!" Naruto taunted.

"Gimme that," Sasuke snatched the cherry out of his hand and pulled the stem off. Playing on the Uchiha pride. Naruto had gotten smarter over the years.

After a few moments, Sasuke spit out a rather deformed and broken cherry stem with dents where he probably tried to use his teeth.

"Ha! I was right! You **can't** do it!" Naruto teased. Soon, in a sing-song voice, he started singing, "Sasuke can't tie a knot in a cherry stem," repeating it quite a few times before Kakashi told him to 'be quiet', though in a more vulgar way.

Frustrated, Sasuke yanked another cherry from Naruto's hand and tried yet again.

The results were the same.

"It's okay Sasuke-kun. It took me a while to get it," Sakura tried to comfort him. Sasuke felt a pang in the his lower abdomen. Maybe it was the broken pieces of his pride hitting the bottom on his stomach? Just then, an idea formed in his mind.

"It doesn't really determine if you're a good kisser or not and..." she continued to ramble on and attempting to console him. She was cut short when he grabbed her arm and pulled her against his chest.

"Sas-Sasuke-kun? What're you," surprised yet again, her breathing stopped as he forcefully place his lips upon hers. A second later, he had made a motion for her to open her mouth and after the initial shock and to his relief, she did. They broke away, one red with surprise etched into her face, the other still as calm as ever with a taste of the cherry she had eaten earlier still in his mouth, though if you looked closely, he was slightly blushing. The spectators looked as confused as Sakura and shocked at the sudden action.

"Wh- er, wha-" Sakura started but was unable to form complete words at the moment.

Sasuke just turned to Naruto.

"I kissed a cherry **blossom** and left her **tongue-**tied, didn't I?" he stated.

"I'm sure she can vouch for me once she can talk," Sasuke then added nonchalantly. He started off to the training grounds in which they should have been half an hour ago, leaving two completely baffled (one was also embarrassed) teammates and an amused teacher.

The Uchiha pride was a force to be reckoned with.

END.

* * *

**This was as long as I could stretch it out to...around 3 and a half pages. My longest one-shot by far.**

**R&R please:3  
**


End file.
